Mister Millionaire
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada (aka No Good Tsuna) has always been just that. NO GOOD. When his mother finds him alone and without a girlfriend yet again, she does something drastic. She signs him up for the hit reality show 'Mister Millionaire' where he has to pretend to be a filthy rich man while trying to win the girl of his dreams! Could this get any worse? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forever No-Good

* * *

Namimori, Japan/ N University:

Snickers were heard as I was walking down the halls, which was pretty normal for me.

"Oh dear, if it isn't No Good Tsuna." It was definitely a girl's voice, and the fact that even _girls _pitied me definitely made my heart sting just a bit.

"I can't believe he made it to college with his less than **mediocre **grades."

"Wait a minute, who's Tsuna?" From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a cute blonde girl whom I've never seen before. _She probably moved to Namimori to attend school. _

Her friend nudged her, and I recognized her as Yumi from my high school class from three years ago. Before I could hear what Yumi had to say, I quickly dashed out of the hallway, pushing the door open in the process as I made my way bitterly back to my apartment. I had an inkling of what Yumi was about to say to her friend about me.

_He's never been popular. _

_His grades were always the lowest in class. _

_And he failed at nearly every sport in gym class. _

_Oh, and did I mention, he's been single for 20 years and counting!_

Those things never changed for me. From the time I reached the awkward age of 14, all I did was screw up at everything. I was best known for failure, for always giving up when things got too rough for me.

Sighing, I looked up when I finally reached my apartment complex. Going up the stairs, I ran a hand through my messy, spiky hair. Grabbing the key out from my pocket, I jammed it within the lock, turning it as the door easily opened. "I'm home."

"Pfft, as if I care," rolling my eyes, I looked at my roommate with a tired expression. "Nice to see you too, Goku."

From his position on the couch, Gokudera Hayato gave me the finger as he returned his attention to the TV screen. "Don't you ever call me that again, it's Hayato."

"**Exciting news, people of Namimori! The show, Mister Millionaire, is about to air HERE-"**

"Do you mind turning it down?" Taking off my shoes, I made my way towards my room just as Gokudera scoffed at me and gave me another not too pleasant reply.

Gokudera was my complete opposite in several ways. He was brash and was not afraid to speak his mind. Although there are a lot of traits that make him seem rude and offensive, he also had decent traits that make up for it.

Like his good looks, popularity with women, and his intelligence. Yeah, I know, lucky bastard, right?

Shutting the door, I shook my head at my roommate's attitude. It was surprising that he had wanted to stay here to help pay the rent since there was no way in Hell I was living in the university's dorms. With more than half of the students I knew growing up attending the same college, living there was just asking for trouble.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I caught sight of my lanky body, all arms and legs with little to no muscle to support it. My hair nearly covered my eyes, making it difficult for others to see them, but I was okay with it. As I was degrading myself yet again for being the same _no good _self, I nearly jumped when I heard my cell ring.

Searching through my bag, I checked the caller. "Of course it would be Mom." Flipping it open, I answered. "Yeah Mom?"

"Tsuna! Oh, my darling boy, it's been so long! Your father and I miss you very much!" I nearly laughed at my mother's overreaction. The university was barely fifteen minutes away from where my parents lived, so she could have easily made the trip to see me at any time.

"Okay Mom, what is it that you want?"

I could hear her stutter a bit on her end. "W-Whatever do you mean, Tsu-kun?"

Fixing the books on my desk, I replied "I know that you have a motive for calling me. I live about 20 minutes away from you, which isn't far enough to constitute any amount of check in calls when you can easily just come and see me. So what is it that you want?"

Her giggling made me realize I was dead right. "Oh my, it seems as though you caught me, heehee." I rolled my eyes. Typical Mom answer. "And I was wondering, well…"

"Yeeeeesss?" I was getting impatient now. Just hurry up and say it!

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Mom's hopeful voice nearly crushed me as I was left speechless.

Taking my silence as a positive response, my mother began to gush. "Oh, dear, it's true isn't it? That's the reason why you never come to visit us!"

I began stuttering, trying to set things straight before things got out of hand, or worse. She would tell Dad, spouting that I had some girlfriend. "You should let us meet her! Like, this weekend! Then I can see how my son's life is turning around and-"

"MOM, stop!" Immediately, she stopped her crazed ranting as I was finally able to get a word in. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well why not?" The whining quality to my mother's voice was evident as I tried to fight off the growing throb that was residing on my temple.

"Because," I was gritting my teeth now, seeing as I had to explain this to her once again. "I'm a loser, girls find me unattractive, and-"

"Now you stop it right there, young man!" Wincing at my mom's sudden outburst, I pulled away from my phone momentarily. "As your mother, I forbid you to speak that way about yourself again! You are a handsome young man, and if you just tried, you could-"

"I could get a girl, and live happily ever after, yeah yeah." I'm not gonna lie, at this point I was really getting tired of hearing mom's same old lecture. "Listen, I gotta go study. I'll call you tomorrow."

Not giving a chance for her to reply, I hung up the phone.

* * *

Namimori/ Sawada Household:

"Oh, that boy, I swear! He makes me so frustrated sometimes!" Nana Sawada huffed as she hung up the phone.

Chuckling from the dining table, Iemitsu looked over at his wife from his newspaper. "Had a conversation with Tsuna again?"

"Yes, and he's just as stubborn as ever, just like you, Iemitsu." Frowning, she turned on the television, running a hand through her brown hair.

"Well, give that boy some time; I'm sure he'll change someday." Iemitsu merely shrugged at her annoyance, knowing that she will get over it soon.

"But honey," facing her husband, she gave him a pout. "I've been waiting for nearly 20 years for him to change now. And nothing has happened."

Letting out another laugh, the Sawada patriarch shook his head. "Then perhaps the right moment for our son hasn't come yet."

At that moment, an announcement coming from the TV caught Nana's attention. Staring at the screen, she watched as a suave male host appears on the screen. He wore a pin stripe suit that fit his perfect form and a fedora, adding to his mysteriously attractive character. He cleared his throat as he began to make an announcement for his show. "**Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to inform you that the show Mister Millionaire is making its way to Namimori!**"

Turning up the volume, Nana stared intently at the screen as she listened to what the man had to say. "**In just a couple of more months, we will follow the life of an average Joe turned millionaire and his quest to find true love within 5 lucky ladies!**"

"**Auditions start next week at the Namimori Theatre. If you think you have what it takes to be the next Mister Millionaire, then come see us.**"

"I think Tsuna's moment has just arrived…" Nana whispered breathlessly just as Iemitsu looked at her.

"What was that, honey?"

"Nothing!" She quickly jotted down the address and number that flashed on the screen as a mischievous smile graced her lips.

~To Be Continued…

* * *

**Oh Nana, you are so crazy ;D!**

**Hello new readers! My name is Theresa and this is my first ever story written for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Obviously, this AU is based on all of those reality shows we know and love (sorta) called (I think) the Bachelor? Or was it something with Billionaire in it? Well, whatever it is called, this story was inspired by it!**

**So expect some romance, and definitely a lot of comedy for this story ;3 hope you readers will enjoy this!**

**I apologize for any mistakes in this story, as I do not have a beta reader for this project. **

**[I do not own KHR, just this plot, and please, DO NOT COPY MY WORK]**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Audition

* * *

One Week Later:

Tsuna's Apartment:

"'Sup, school sucked, as always." Shrugging off my jacket, I heard Gokudera grunt at the kitchen counter. "Will you be quiet? I'm studying for my Calc exam."

A stab of jealousy shot through me, seeing as though I failed today's Math exam. Here Gokudera was, in all of his smartass glory, studying for _Calculus_, while I am stuck in _Remedial Math_.

My life really does suck.

Walking towards the kitchen, I reached the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

A sudden knock at the door was heard as I gestured toward it. "I suppose you're not gonna answer it?"

"I don't see you studying your ass off doing derivatives, so no." Glaring at him, I slammed the bottle of water near the sink as I went to answer the door.

Opening it, I nearly jumped at the sight in front of me. There were three guys, dressed as if they were in the _mafia. _In front of me stood a man in a fedora sporting an impeccable suit, making him appear as though he were a famous Mafioso in the 20s. Backing him up from behind were two large men dressed in their own black suits while donning a pair of shades that completely covered their eyes.

"Uh, how can I help you?" For some odd reason, seeing these three guys made me feel nervous. As if I _knew _something bad would happen.

I should have never opened this door.

The man standing in the middle cleared his throat. "Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Dear God, I was right. They are part of the mafia, and now they're out to get me! How else would they know my name and where I live? "Y-yeah, I am." _IDIOT! You could have just lied and said 'No, you have the wrong person.' Maybe that way, you would have a slim chance of surviving!_

As I was preoccupied with silently chastising myself, I failed to notice how the man in the middle gestured to his guards. "That's him alright, get him and make sure he doesn't try to escape."

Suddenly, I found myself being picked up by the two huge guards. "W-wait, where are you taking me?!" Gokudera, seeing the situation I was in, finally took notice and raised his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

The men began to pick me up from the ground as I struggled against them. "Go- I mean, Hayato! You've gotta help me! These strange guys are taking me away and-"

He began to stand up from his place on the counter, but instead of helping me like I _hoped _he would, he merely smirked at me. "Oh, I see what's going on. Good luck, _Dame Tsuna._"

The man with the fedora waved at him, just as my roommate closed the door. I spouted curses at him, yelling as the men dragged me down the stairs. A sudden flash caught my eye as I saw that there was a whole camera crew right outside my apartment.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" The man in the fedora stepped to the side, raising his hands in the air as the crew got a close up of me being restrained by the guards. "Congratulations, you have been nominated to be the next Mister Millionaire!"

I began dry heaving; there was no way this was happening! I struggled against the guard's hold, but failed miserably. "So folks, join me, your beloved host Reborn, as we take our time to prepare for the auditions to see who will be the next MISTER MILLIONAIRE!"

It was too much to take in. I felt my consciousness slowly slip away as I welcomed the darkness taking over my mind.

* * *

Namimori Theatre:

"Tsu-kun, Tsuuuuuuu-kun, wake up now, darling."

Groaning, I felt a gentle hand on my forehead and knew it was my mom. "Mom?" Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw that she was leaning over me, smiling. Carefully, she smoothed back my bangs, meeting my brown-eyed gaze. "Where are we?" I was lying on a couch, and I knew I wasn't at home, even though my mom was here. Carefully, I got up and took in the unfamiliar surrounding.

It looked like a studio of some sort. There were a ton of clothes hanging from a rack, musical instruments surrounding the room, and in front was a mirror adorned with light bulbs.

"Well honey, you are in the Namimori Theatre, and now that you are awake, I must help you prepare yourself for the audition."

Upon remembering what had happened only moments ago, I began to go into full panic mode. "Mom, this has to be a mistake! I do not want to be the next Mister Millionaire! It's worse enough that I made a total fool out of myself on TV by passing out!"

Mom considered what I said for a moment and tilted her head. "But this isn't any mistake, sweetheart."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

Giving me the most oblivious smile I have ever seen, mom said "Because I signed you up for it!"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Heehee, well, you heard me, sweetie, I signed you up for it."

I clutched my head within my hands, groaning. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, hon, it's because I was tired of seeing you single, so I decided that this was the best way for you to find a girl!"

_On a show? Is she serious? _The door opened, revealing a guy wearing a headset. "Mrs. Sawada, the audition for your son will start in 20 minutes, is he ready yet?"

"Oh, no sir, not quite yet, he just woke up." Laughing, my eyes began to twitch as she pulled me towards the rack that held all of the clothes. "Come now Tsu-kun, we must hurry, this could be your only chance."

I began to sputter excuses just as the man nodded and walked away, closing the door. "Now Tsuna, stay still and let me do this!"

In just fifteen minutes, I was out of my shirt, jeans, and sneakers and into a white dress shirt with white pants and black shoes.

"Oh, you look so handsome!" Mom began to blush as she fluffed up my hair. "Well, you're about to go on in five minutes, so good luck!" Pushing me out the door, I groaned again. I guess it wouldn't hurt to just go with it.

I mean, what are the chances that I'll be picked to be on the show? I'm sure there are hundreds of guys better suited for this than me. I'll just go along with it and soon enough, they'll see how useless I am and will send me back home.

Coming out of the room, the same guy with the headset motioned me forward. "The judges are ready for you, good luck."

Nodding, I stiffly made my way on stage. In front sat three people, two guys and a young woman. One of the guys was the one who came to my apartment. _Reborn, was that his name? _I looked over at the other two. The other male had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. He shuffled some papers on the table and looked at me. Avoiding his electric blue gaze, I turned over to the woman. She was a really pretty girl with dark blue hair and reddish brown eyes. I could feel myself blush from just looking at her.

Reborn began speaking. "Colonnello, Lal, which of you would like to go first?"

The blonde, whom I assumed was Colonnello, asked the question first. "Tsunayoshi, what are your talents?"

Ha, I was right. This was going to be easy. I would be home in no time. "I have no talents, unless you count being a failure as one."

"Could you elaborate?" The woman, Lal, replied, seemingly surprised at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm just not that great." Shrugging, I continued. "My grades are considered average at most, I'm not good at sports, and I don't have any musical talent."

All three of the judges nodded, scribbling something down on the paper in front of them. "You do know that there are several other male contestants that would jump with joy in your position, right?"

"Then you should go ahead and choose from those hundreds of people, just leave me out of it. This wasn't my choice to begin with." My gaze was unwavering as I hoped that they would get the hint.

Reborn and the others nodded. "Thank you Mr. Sawada for your time, you may now return to your room as we make our decision." With a slight bow, I walked off the stage, feeling relieved that this whole mess was nearly done and over with.

* * *

Reborn smirked just as Tsunayoshi Sawada walked off the stage.

"Hey, he was kind of a downer, wouldn't you say so, Reborn?" Colonnello sighed and leaned back against his seat.

"He really didn't seem at all interested in this show." Lal contributed, running a hand through her hair.

"Which is what makes him the perfect candidate for Mister Millionaire." Reborn merely shrugged, cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'the perfect candidate?'" Colonnello stared at Reborn in shock. "The kid's practically a loser!"

"But, Reborn does have a point." Lal began twisting her hair, deep in thought. "Think about it. Tsunayoshi is a bit of a loser, but with this show, we can wow the audiences by changing him into a handsome young man who looks like a millionaire."

"Can that seriously happen though?" The blonde looked unsure.

"Come now, Colonnello, do you really not trust my judgment?" Reborn laughed, placing a hand behind his back.

"Well, if you're sure about this, then it's okay with me." Colonnello and Lal nodded, making the decision unanimous.

"Then it's settled, we have our Mister Millionaire."

~To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thank you to all you new readers out there for the reviews and favorites/alerts! It makes me very pleased to see that you all are enjoying this story! **

**And in reply to the guest reviewer, Tsuna loves his parents and vice versa, it's just that his parents love to meddle with Tsuna's life a bit too much ;). **

**I'll see you all in the next chapter, and again, I apologize for any mistakes!**

**[I do not own KHR, just this plot]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet Mister Millionaire

* * *

Namimori Theatre:

The cameras flashed, surrounding the stage with light as their lenses each captured the young men on stage, including me.

I felt nauseous, just knowing that there were people at home watching this _live _was enough to make me puke. But I knew I had to hang in there, that this would all be over soon because there was absolutely _no way _the judges would pick me.

I watched the other contestants with mild interest, just to take my anxiety away from the cameras. The judges narrowed it down to five contestants. There were three typical blondes with shining eyes and a flawless personality, each more generic in their perfection than the next while the last one was a sleazy looking guy with greasy hair tied up into a ponytail.

My bet was that one of the blondes would be chosen, silently judging them from where I stood. It was so obvious that Reborn had picked me and the shady guy to stand here just to make the three blondes stand out even more.

Suddenly, the double doors opened as the three judges walked in, the cameras drinking in the dramatic entrance as I rolled my eyes. Reborn stepped up the stage first with Lal and Colonnello following close behind him.

"Gentlemen, we have reached a decision and have chosen…"

_Almost there Tsuna, after this, you're free. Just a little longer and-_

"TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA, CONGRATULATIONS! You are the next Mister Millionaire!"

Mom started screaming in delight, jumping up and down the auditorium as I could feel my heart drop to my stomach. Blushing, I began shaking my head. "N-no, this can't be! I can't be Mister Millionaire!" Feeling the others glare at me, I sputtered excuses. "Guys, wait! I'll happily trade places with any one of you-"

"Ha ha ha, Tsunayoshi, that won't be necessary." I felt Reborn place a hand on my back as he led me away from the stage.

"Mom, you've gotta stop this!"

But she wouldn't hear a word of my plea. "OH Tsuna! I'm so happy! Good luck, mommy has to go now." Waving she began to exit the room. "I'll be watching you on TV, so don't mess this up!" She blew me one last kiss and left the room, leaving me with the three insane judges.

"What do you mean? You can't just leave me! Mom, I didn't want this!"

A strong hand took a hold of my head. With a powerful grip, it turned until I was facing Colonnello "Hey, I suggest you quit crying, suck it up, and take it like a man. Your whining won't change our decision."

Stuttering out of fear, I nodded in response. "Colonnello, let's not scare the boy this time around." Lal came out from the side and carefully led me away from the two males. "Come now, we have to fix you up until the real show begins."

Choking back the urge to puke, I nodded, following Lal as we left Namimori Theatre.

My whole body was trembling after the auditions. I still couldn't process that I was actually chosen.

Now that my hopes basically went to Hell, what could be done now?

After we departed from the theatre, a limo was waiting for us outside. The judges led me into the vehicle. When everyone was inside, the driver drove off.

"The mansion is just about an hour away from the city, so it shouldn't be too long of a drive." Reborn gave me a smug smile, making me hate him even more for putting me through this.

Sighing, I willed myself to calm down. Sitting beside me was Lal while across from us were Colonello and Reborn. Clutching my hands, my thoughts began to wander.

_Well, there's nothing else to do now but just go with it. _

Rubbing my eyes, I slowly shut them, giving myself some rest before the real stress began.

* * *

One Hour Later/ Millionaire Mansion:

"Tsunayoshi, please, wake up." A gentle hand shook me awake. Groggily, I opened my eyes and saw Lal. "Come now, we're at the mansion."

Getting out of the limo, I gasped at the gigantic house in front of me. And I had to pretend that I _owned _this place. _Me. _

I was so screwed.

"Come on Tsuna, there's no time to dawdle." Without giving me a chance to reorient myself, Reborn pushed me towards the mansion while explaining about the show along the way. "Although this is technically the first episode of Mister Millionaire, it is only a three hour special. The real fun begins in about 2 months,"

Reborn continued to speak as he pushed open the mansion doors, giving me little time to take in its beauty as he continued speaking. "However, keep in mind that it is within these two months that we begin filming."

"W-wait, already?" I was not expecting this; I honestly thought that I would have two months to think about what I was going to do while I was stuck here!

"Well of course we're gonna start filming, the girls will be here soon." Colonello explained with a bored expression.

_SOON, did he just say soon?! _ _Tsuna, now is the time to lose it. There is no way you can do this!_

Ignoring my look of distress once again, Reborn shrugged, continuing where he left off. "You will play the part of Mister Millionaire, who is filming his life as a way to record his autobiography. Before we chose you, we sent the girls whom you will have to choose to be your lover a letter asking if they can help with your quest, seeing as though you are a _very _lonely man whose money can no longer bring you happiness."

_Man talk about adding insult to injury…! _I gritted my teeth at him, ready to snap until a loud clap interrupted me.

"Tsk tsk, Reborn, honey, this is what you're making me work with?"

My eyes twitched at the sight of a woman in front of me. Her skin was the perfect shade of mocha brown. She had dark brown eyes and had what looked like a bright pink streaks across her wavy, black hair. My heart nearly raced at the sight of her attractiveness.

Dressed in a simple black tank top and tight leather pants, the woman took in my appearance and sighed. "This is going to be yet another challenge; you never did go easy with me."

"We didn't think we had to, since I'm sure you can make anyone look fabulous, Z." A fond smile played upon Lal's lips as the woman, Z, blushed.

"Oh stop it sweetie, you're making me blush!" Z shooed the judges away, grabbing a roll of measuring tape from her pants. "Now let's see what we have here…"

I couldn't stop her hands from wandering around my body. This was _definitely _uncomfortable to say the least. "You all, out of the way now! This artist is going to turn this bum into a _masterpiece._"

"Knock yourself out, Z." with a final wave, Reborn and the others disappeared into another room, leaving me with this strange woman.

This day couldn't get any worse.

"So what's your name, hon?" Grabbing my arm, she stretched it out as her face scrunched up in concentration.

"It's…Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"It's nice to meet you, hon, and you can call me Z." She gave me a flirty wink as I shivered.

"Why just Z?" Taking all of my measurements, she began to lead me away from the hall and into one of the rooms, which I assumed was her studio.

Setting me down on the chair, she adjusted it and turned it towards the mirror, looking at me from it. "It's just my name." Parting my bangs to the side, she smiled; stating that my eyes were 'beautiful' and that I shouldn't hide them.

Shaking my head, I quickly changed the subject. "What does the Z stand for?"

"Well, hon, it stands for Z-FORMATION!" Suddenly, she made a strange formation with her hands just as she snapped them. I gave her a funny look as my mouth was hanging open. "…What?"

"Kidding, it's just a nickname for my name, Zera."

She snorted "Now stop distracting me! I need to make you absolutely gorgeous for tonight's pilot episode!"

Covering me with what looked like a plastic cape Z took out a pair of scissors and began her work.

* * *

One and a Half Hours Later:

"Ta-daa! What do you think?" I looked at myself in the mirror and gaped.

There was no way that was my reflection!

My reflection looked like one of those male models you see on the cover of magazines. My hair was cut significantly shorter, revealing my brown eyes. I wore what looked like an expensive Italian suit, made of the finest cloth ever felt as my feet were covered in dress shoes.

Lal was right; Z could make anyone look 'fabulous,' even a loser like me.

I truly did look like a millionaire.

"Wow, Z, this is amazing." Turning towards her, she simply smiled at my awed gaze.

"Don't thank me; you always had it in you to look like this." Winking, she carefully fixed the collar of my suit. "You just needed some help bringing out the real you."

A sudden knock at the door caught Z's attention as she looked towards it. "Come in."

Opening the door, Colonnello stepped through and gave me a startled look. Doing a double take, he whistled. "Damn Z, you really outdone yourself."

"What can I say?" Dramatically bowing, she gave Colonello a smirk. "I _am _the best for a reason."

"Now that Tsuna's done with his makeover, he has to come out and meet the girls. They'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?! That's a joke right?" Bile began rising to my throat as I choked back a gag.

"There are no jokes on this show, now come on, we have to hurry, the camera crew is already here." Dragging me along, Z waved at me as she wished me luck.

I was definitely going to puke.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at Tsuna and Gokudera's Apartment:

Gokudera smirked, bringing out a bag of chips and a can of soda; he stared intently at the screen as **Mister Millionaire **continued to air after the commercial break. He simply could not wait to see Tsuna squirm under pressure.

On screen, Reborn was seen outside of the mansion just as five limos parked in front of the mansion.

"**Now that Tsuna has completed his makeover, we are proud to announce the arrivals of his potential love interests!**" Reborn spoke with excitement just as the drivers stepped out, opening the passenger door as the ladies revealed themselves.

Opening his drink, he took a large gulp of the soda, staring intently at the screen.

The first three women walked up dressed in simple sundresses, all lovely in their own way. The one that stood out the most to Gokudera was the golden haired one with caramel eyes. "Heh, I bet she's the queen bee."

Next to her was another with dark brown hair and matching eyes while the last one that followed had dark violet hair parted to the side, covering her left eye.

As he waited for the last two women to appear, his eyes widened at the sight of an all too familiar woman with light pink hair.

Feeling his stomach clench in pain, he gasped and carefully turned up the volume.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Chrome Dokuro, Hana Kurokawa, and BIANCHI to Millionaire Mansion!"**

All five of the women turned, facing the screen and bowed. Seeing her face clearly, the silver haired male's suspicions were confirmed.

_**Dammit! **_Crushing the can of soda in his hand, Gokudera cursed at Tsuna. "That ass is going to make a move on my sister!"

~To Be Continued…

* * *

**The plot thickens. **

**Thank you for all of your new reviews and faves/alerts! I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Oh, and for Tsuna's makeover, just picture how he looks as TYL!Tsuna (swoon~)**

**[I do not own KHR, just this plot]**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
